


No Contest Against the Final Day

by skcm



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Art, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skcm/pseuds/skcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration: http://gorefest.tumblr.com/post/131271280833 (Gift art of Amara and Solas from the incomparable, magnificent, and enabling Gorefest) // Time tells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Contest Against the Final Day

**Author's Note:**

> quote captain badass,   
> "i am setting your heart on fire   
> so when you leave me   
> i will burn on in your soul"
> 
> (Jason Molina)

He’s wearing her robe.

Her shape, her scent.

“You’re reading Genitivi?” She might laugh. She should. She would, but he’s quiet and calm. And  _smiling_.

Or is he turning the pages to an unheard drumbeat, gaze grazing text he’s already pored over once, twice, or ten times before, and merely proud of the rhythm?

_Tales of the Destruction of Thedas_.

“I enjoy the illustrations,” he jokes.

And  _then_  she laughs, like a flock of long-winged birds all freed from a tiny cage at once.

“There  _aren’t_  any.”

She drapes herself around him in tiny ways that fabrics and furs cannot.

By candle, he looks strange, and much older. So does she, every sun-earned freckle deeper and darker, past the flickering light’s reach. She wonders what time will tell them both, and reaches for his book, maybe to distract herself more than to suggest anything to him.

But he blows the candle out, wax pooling like tears, and for a moment he worries his eyes closed, fingers feeling for features and form as he reminds himself that temporary bliss is better than an eon alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1xp_1WI5O4


End file.
